Amor Olvidado
by Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi
Summary: Zero lo dio todo; sin embargo Kaname manipuló sus sentimientos; pero Aido está dispuesto a salvarlo, aún en contra de su líder. eso en lo romantico  pero mientras eso pasa; un vampiro Oc intenta hacer de los estudiantes su cena XD. Cap 3-Final
1. Encuentro

Hi! Emm...bien; explicó; esta idea no dejaba mi cabeza, así que la escribi; me gustó y decidí publicarla ^^

Es un AidoZeroKaname.

Me encanta el AidoZero -por un fic que _Zukita _escribió-, pero amo el KanameZero; así que juntandolos salió esto; aunque el fic está hecho para que al final Aido se quede con Zero; pero habrá -según yo- KanameZero.

Aclaración: Aquí los padres de Zero no han muerto, ni existe o al menos no aparece Shizuka; Ichiru no tiene problemas de salud; y Zero no odia a muerte a los sangre puras -no aún-; eso será después. Tampoco Ridoh es el malo, sino un Oc.

Yuuki es una sangre pura, prometida de Kaname. Kuran después de conocer a Zero, se siente atraido a él, le desea, pero no le ama, sin embargo Aido sí se enamora del cazador.

Y el TakumaIchiru es una influencia de los fic de _Solcithooh_ en los que ella invento esa pareja; y a mi me gustó ^^, por eso la pongo acá.

**Disclaimer para todo el fic: **VK no me pertenece ni sus personajes, pues son de Matsuri Hino**; **únicamente los Oc's y la historia es mía.

* * *

Ella corre desesperada ante la escena vista; después de observar esos ojos rojos en aquel peli-azul al beber la sangre de su amiga. Sus pies no dan para más; aquel ser la atrapa por la espalda; ladea la cabeza de la chica con brusquedad y le ataca mordiéndola en el cuello sin preparación alguna. Una vez ha drenado la sangre de ella, la avienta al piso, sus orbes carmín se vuelven oscuros.

—Fue un desayuno regular; esta Academia puede ser mi fuente de alimento— sonrió de forma cruel al alejarse de aquel lugar boscoso.

A la mañana siguiente se anunciaba en las noticias sobre la muerte de dos alumnas en la Academia Cross; la causa era desconocida, y esta no era la primera vez que sucedía algo como eso. Varias personas empezaban a sacar a sus hijos de aquella escuela; mientras en la sala del director se llevaba una junta con gran urgencia.

—No hay señales de ser uno de los alumnos del dormitorio de la luna— aseveró el ser de cabellos ondulados y cafés.

—Pero las muertes siguen ocurriendo; necesitamos contratar a unos cazadores, Kaname-san—. Cross –el director – mencionaba preocupado esa opción al sangre pura, pues en aquella escuela no había nadie que vigilará a los seres nocturnos, únicamente él, y Kuran.

—Es una opción viable, las muertes son sanguinarias; así que deben de ser los mejores cazadores, pero también tienen que ser jóvenes, para pasar por estudiantes—. Kaname no encontraba explicación alguna a las muertes de tantas alumnas y alumnos de la escuela; seguramente se trataba de un vampiro que mantenía un perfil bajo o disfrazaba su aura.

—Hay dos cazadores muy hábiles y prometedores; son los Kiryuu, puedo hablar con la Asociación y pedir vengan como infiltrados— sugirió el hombre de cabello rubio cenizo.

—Me parece bien. En cuanto lleguen enviaré a Takuma o Aido para que les recogan—. El sangre pura caminaba hacia la salida de la oficina; sus pensamientos por un momento divagarón, pensando en la persona que más amaba, pero que ahora estaba lejos de él, en un viaje como actriz internacional: Yuuki, su prometida.

/***/

—Nii-san…—le habló una dulce voz, mientras se acercaba a su lado. El otro le volteó a ver, sus orbes violetas llenas de cariño, sus finos labios, sus cabellos plata, todo en él era hermoso; y con una sonrisa miró al pequeño que le había hablado; quién era un reflejo exacto de él, pero con un aire de mayor fragilidad que el aludido.

—Dime ¿Qué sucede Ichiru?—le miró interrogativamente sin dejar esa dulzura para con el menor.

— Nos han dado una misión, nuestros padres han aprobado que vayamos. Es en la Academia Cross, al parecer varias personas han sido asesinadas, y presentan dos marcas en el cuello. Quieren que nos infiltremos como estudiantes y eliminemos al causante de los asesinatos. Aunque en esa Academia hay vampiros que intentan convivir con humanos, por eso varios son sospechosos, pero hasta ahora ninguno ha sido inculpado.

—Ya veo, será una buena experiencia, y no parece muy difícil— sonrió al menor de manera cálida, mientras tomaba su arma en manos, y la guardaba debajo de su chaqueta azul.

—Mm— Ichiru abrazó a su hermano; ambos cayeron sobre el pasto, y empezaron a reír.

Esa misma noche ambos marcharon rumbo a su destino; sin saber que sus padres eran cruelmente asesinados por un vampiro.

/***/

—Esos cazadores, solamente harán las cosas más complicadas Kaname-sama— protestaba un pelirrubio ante su ídolo; quién le miró de forma fría; las orbes de aquel rubio se encogieron en temor; reverenció y estuvo a punto de marcharse, cuando la voz de Kuran le detuvo.

—Hanabusa; recogerás a esos humanos, y les enseñaras las instalaciones, así como los llevarás ante el director Cross; Takuma te acompañará— sentenció. El oji-azul intentó esconder su conformidad, respondiendo "como ordene, Kaname-sama".

/***/

Los gemelos habían llegado a la entrada de aquella escuela; era tal y como la describieron. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y sonrieron. En ese momento llegaron a recogerles dos entes, los cazadores inmediatamente percibieron que eran vampiros de clase noble; así que se prepararon para sacar sus armas, pero no sucedió lo esperado, pues ambos les recibieron de forma cordial.

Aunque uno de ellos parecía distante y frio; era aparentemente un chico de ojos turquesa, que parecía menor que él de la sonrisa amable y quién les hablaba y explicaba todo sobre la Academia mientras les daba un recorrido por la misma.

—Mm, esto… ¿cómo te llamas?— preguntó un poco apenado el menor de los Kiryuu. El muchacho de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios sonrió, y se disculpó por no presentarse antes.

—Me llamo Takuma Ichijo; soy el vicepresidente del Dormitorio de la Luna; nuevamente una disculpa por no presentarme antes—. Ichijo hizo una reverencia, mientras miraba de forma atenta al que le había preguntado su nombre; Ichiru se sonrojo ante eso y Zero gruñó acercando a su hermano hacia él; mientras Aido lanzaba un quejido de molestia y aburrimiento.

—¿Cuál es tu problema _vampiro_?— protestó molestó el mayor de los albinos; mirando de forma desafiante al chico que no les había dirigido la palabra, pero sí les había estado acompañando.

Las iris turquesa le miraron con frialdad, pero después de unos instantes rompió con el contacto visual, mientras miraba hacia otro lado un poco sonrojado.

—No es nada _humano_— recalcó la última palabra como si fuera una ofensa, agregando—. Tengo un nombre, y es Aido Hanabusa; hasta alguien tonto como tú puede aprendérselo.

El albino se sintió ofendido, y le lanzó un puñetazo al oji-azul, quién a duras penas lo esquivó, para después temblar un poco.

—Es mejor ser humano, que un vil chupa sangre— refunfuño, para después irse; acto seguido, Aido también se marchaba del lugar.

Takuma intentó detener la pelea, pero Ichiru le dijo que no, que dejará a su hermano solo; este únicamente asintió y llevó al menor a la oficina de Cross.

/***/

Zero caminaba por los rededores boscosos de la Academia; en ese momento sintió una presencia poco conocida, sacó su Bloody Rose, pero la bajo al momento de ver a ese infantil rubio de ojos azules.

—¿Qué quiere Aido-san?— siseó intentando ser educado. Los ojos llenos de culpa de Hanabusa se mostraron al momento de hablar.

—Kaname-sama me ordenó ser su guía; sí no lo hago, sería desobedecer sus órdenes; y eso no puedo hacerlo— confesó algo molesto, pero culpable al no seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones del sangre pura. Zero exhaló una buena dosis de aire, sacando su frustración.

—Oye, no es personal; empecemos de nueva cuenta. Soy Kiryuu Zero— se presentó de forma amable.

—Aido Hanabusa; estudiante de la clase nocturna—. Respondió de igual forma; ambos se miraron y sonrieron un poco, después platicaron por bastantes horas; el albino se percató de que el chico era infantil y multi-polar, pero bueno. Y el rubio de que el cazador era todo, menos tonto; además de ser amable y atractivo.

/***/

Los Kiryuu se instalaron en sus respectivas habitaciones; una a lado de la otra. Las camas eran sencillas, y el cuarto un poco oscuro, pero cómodo; ambos sonrieron y colocaron sus mochilas sobre la cama.

Mientras Takuma ayudaba al menor de los Kiryuu a instalarse, a pesar de un sobreprotector Zero; Hanabusa acompañaba al albino.

—Es diferente a los dormitorios de la Luna, puedes pedir un traslado, para vigilar mejor a los vampiros—. Aido observaba la habitación recargado desde la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

—Así está bien; es cómoda— sonrió el oji-amatista.

Hanabusa se sonrojo, mirando al cazador como acomodaba sus cosas; los vampiros eran muy atractivos; Kaname-sama lo era; pero simplemente ese humano parecía un adonis, _"es perfecto"_ pensó Hanabusa.

—Gracias, ya no te quito tu tiempo; es mejor vayas a dormir a tu habitación— sugirió el cazador.

—Mn; ya terminé de explicarte casi todo; sólo me falta aclarar una cosa— comentó causal antes de retirarse. Las orbes violetas le miraron con atención.

—Los estudiantes del dormitorio de la luna, y del sol; toman al mismo tiempo sus clases. Antes eran por separado, pero el director Cross decidió juntar los horarios; así que es posible te vea mañana temprano—. Zero le miró por instantes; sonriendo dijo.

—Espero verte mañana; aunque es extraño que un vampiro ande de día— mencionó divertido; la mirada azul le vio de reojo, cautivándose por esa inocente risa. Posteriormente se marchó.

/***/

Había pasado una semana desde que llegaron a la Academia, pero únicamente se encontraron con _Nivel E_; los cuales eran fácilmente eliminados; nada difícil; lo único extraño es que el sangre pura que les contrato no se había presentado; únicamente les fue explicada su misión por el director y los nobles que les recibieron; pero eso en realidad no importaba demasiado.

Aquella tarde, después de atender su ajetreada agenda; Kuran Kaname regresó a los dormitorios de la Escuela; su fiel seguidor de ojos verdes le informó todo sobre los pequeños avances y de aquellos gemelos.

—Me gustaría conocerlos; tengo que saber quién protege la escuela, y mis metas—. La sedosa voz del castaño se escuchó en la habitación, mientras se acomodaba su uniforme.

/***/

Era la hora del almuerzo, todos se encontraban en el gran comedor; y los del dormitorio de la luna, con sus blancos uniformes, se encontraban en un área especial para ellos; en realidad sólo para los más allegados al presidente de la clase.

El castaño entraba a la cafetería juntó al vicepresidente; en ese momento captó su atención un chico de ojos amatistas, piel nívea, finos labios; sonriendo junto a otra persona igual que él; pero con el cabello más largo, y a su lado se encontraba su fiel amigo: Aido Hanabusa.

El presidente sonrió de forma placentera; preguntando.

—Supongo, ellos son los hermanos Kiryuu— inquirió sin apartar su vista de aquella mesa; donde los estudiantes del sol comían; resaltando el uniforme del pelirrubio, que sonreía como hace años no lo hacía.

—Ese chico, el del cabello más corto, ¿su nombre?—. Pidió la información al oji-verde; quién respondió.

—Kiryuu Zero

Kuran mantenía su sonrisa; y observando la escena; afirmó.

—Ese hombre, lo quiero para mí; dile a Aido que está noche lo llevé a mi habitación— ordenó con elegancia, para después retirarse.

—Como ordene, Kaname-sama—. Ichijo se inclinó un poco para despedir al sangre pura; pero en sus verdes orbes se reflejó cierta tristeza, pues sabía, o al menos había percibido que Hanabusa guardaba ciertos sentimientos por el cazador; pero debido a que temía arruinar esa amistad entre ellos; callaba. Conformándose con estar a lado de aquel que había sido nombrado prefecto. Él lo sabía muy bien, pues lo mismo le ocurría, pero en su caso; esas emociones eran para el menor de los Kiryuu.

/***/

Las clases habían terminado; los cazadores y el oji-azul caminaban por el pasillo de la escuela; los tres se habían hecho buenos amigos; y Aido estaba con ellos en varias clases, además de que cómo tenía más tiempo libre que Takuma, había sido designado el guía permanente de los hermanos.

En ese momento apareció el vicepresidente del dormitorio Lunar; Aido le saludo como de costumbre; mientras un sonrosado Ichiru también; Ichijo miró por segundos con ternura al menor de cabellos plata, y después en un tono serio, pero amable, le pidió a Hanabusa acompañarle; este asintió, y le siguió hasta un lugar alejado de donde estaban.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó.

—Kaname-sama ordena que esta noche le lleves a Kiryuu Zero a sus aposentos; al parecer llamó su atención—. Las orbes turquesas mostraron temor; frustración, dolor; pero asintió; murmurando.

—Es un cazador, no puede estar con Kaname-sama; además él tiene a Yuuki-sama—. Pronunciaba un poco cortado, más para sí que para Takuma; quién le miraba comprensivo.

—Lo sé; es extraño, nunca había visto a alguien más que a ella; pero al parecer Zero-kun le cautivo; tal vez sea sólo el deseo de conocerlo— pronunció amable intentando alegrar al muchacho.

—Mm, está bien— aceptó, alejándose cabizbajo; con la mirada al suelo.

'_Kaname-sama nunca había actuado así; no es del tipo que aprovecha su estatus, aunque sí lo usa de vez en vez; ¿entonces… por qué ahora?'_ se preguntaba angustiado, sintiendo algo apretarse en su pecho.

En ese momento divisó a ambos cazadores; el pelirrubio forzó una sonrisa; y se acercó a ellos de forma casual.

—¿Qué paso?— preguntó Zero preocupado.

—No es nada — respondió intentando permanecer neutral— Kaname-sama quiere conocerte; es una buena oportunidad para que te encuentres con él—. Decía el noble, mientras a cada palabra su pecho se encogía más y más.

—¿E Ichiru?— preguntó confuso.

—Él no vendrá, solamente tú— sentenció sintiendo su corazón quebrarse.

—Ah… está bien— en ese momento el de ojos turquesa se disculpó, dejando a los chicos solos.

—Nii-san; Aido-senpai está raro ¿no?— preguntó tomando del brazo a su hermano, quién le miró y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Kuran Kaname; probablemente me diga algunas cosas más de las que ya nos explicaron Aido e Ichijo— dedujo pensante, pero alegre.

—Vamos a hacer guardia; las clases han terminado— dijo Ichiru, su hermano asintió y ambos fueron a investigar en los alrededores.

/***/

La noche había llegado; y como estaba previsto; Hanabusa llevó al albino al cuarto de Kuran; sus ojos dilataban tristeza, que notó el cazador, pero no dijo nada.

—Es aquí—. Señalo la perilla de aquella puerta; el albino levantó una ceja; preguntando— ¿Tú no entras?—. El pelirrubio negó. Kiryuu alzo los hombros despreocupado y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada. Aido mordió su labio inferior; no podía desobedecer una orden, aunque sintiera una leve excitación de Kaname al otro lado de la puerta; aunque supiera que sólo iba a jugar con él, y luego tirarlo como un objeto; pues no le amaba, sino que lo deseaba.

Zero estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando la mano de Hanabusa le detuvo; indicándole que no lo hiciera. El albino se detuvo, pero su mirar exigía una respuesta; está nunca llegó. No obstante los labios de Hanabusa se acercaron con dulzura a los del cazador; quién abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente; pero empezó a corresponder aquel roce de labios; Aido pidió permiso con su lengua para entrar; y este fue concedido; después de juguetear un poco con sus lenguas; ambos se separaron un poco sonrojados.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó el cazador con un leve sonrojo; pero contento.

—Me gustas—. Confesó, pero no se atrevió a decir "te amo"; aún era muy pronto.

—Igual tú— esa simple frase le alegro; su corazón bailo de felicidad; todo era estupendo; hasta que recordó en dónde estaban; el oji-azul advirtió— Kaname-sama quiere verte, pero no importa que diga o pase, recuerda que te quiero; eres especial para mí Zero—. Luego dudo sí proseguir o no; pero aun así lo hizo— Sí es necesario, defiéndete con tu Bloody Rose.

Kiryuu no entendía nada, pero aun así asintió; posando un suave beso en el pequeño de ojos azules, después le dedicó una tierna sonrisa; abrió la puerta, y después…

* * *

¿Qué tal les parecio?; espero les haya gustado; muchas gracias por leerlo ^^

Agradecería sí me dejaran un review, sí es que quisieran una continuación o les gustaría saber qué pasa después.

Cuidense mucho; un abrazo.


	2. Memorias Perdidas

Hi! que bien; muchas gracias por sus reviews; pensé que nadie lo leería, pero estoy feliz de haberme aquivocado; de verdad gracias por leer este fic y dejar review ^^

Me habían sugerido terminar este fic en dos capítulos, y estaba más que contenta a hacerlo, pero mi imaginación me avandonó, y nada más escribí este chibi-capi; espero les guste :D

**Treasons: **Muchas gracias :D Oh! si tenías una idea de ellos juntos deberías de escribirla; seguramente te quedará genial ^^ ; jeje espero hacer que sufra, y es verdad Aido es super lindo, ese niño es un amor -cuando quiere, jeje-.

Me encantaría leer ese Crossover cuando lo escribas; a mi tampoco me cae muy bien que digamos; pero sí es un KanameZero; lo leeré super gustosa *O* Más sí Kaname siente celos, y Zero es el protagonista XD; ok, es broma, luego divago; lo que es verdad, es que me encantaría leer ese fic; espero te animes a publicarlo =) *Bye~! Cuidate!*

**LADY ANETTE: **Gracias *abrazo* que bien que te gustará; de verdad lo iba a escribir de dos capítulos, pero mi musa me abandonó al final T-T gomen!; espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado; intente ponerle drama, a ver sí no falle.

En cuantó a tu fic; de verdad me gustó; aunque después de todas las preguntas que pusiste, me dí cuenta de que dí por hecho que se iban a resolvar más adelante en tu fic; aunque la verdad se me escaparon algunas, pues me emocioné; lo que sí me percate desde que la leí, pero ya no pude dejar otro review; fue que siento que le faltó explicación al primer enigma; pero aún así pienso que estuvo genial, de verdad me encantó; y esperaré a este fin de semana para leer la continuación ^^ *otro abrazo y cuidate*

**Solcithooh: **Hola!; gracias por el review; finalmente pude sacar la ciontinuación; y sip, espero que Taku e Ichi se queden juntos :D me encantó esa pareja que hiciste; espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado; por cierto también me encanta el KanameZero. *Cuidate!*

* * *

Todo estaba en completa oscuridad; únicamente la luz de la luna filtrándose por aquella ventana proporcionaba algo de visibilidad; el cazador examinó la gran alcoba; cerró la puerta detrás de él; por su parte del otro lado; Hanabusa se retiraba a sus aposentos. Mientras que de las sombras dentro de aquella habitación salía un joven de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios; el vicepresidente. Con una sonrisa saludo a Zero, quién al conocerlo, la tensión de hace unos momentos desapareció; el vampiro de clase noble, encendió las luces; presentándole al líder de dormitorio.

—Zero-kun, él es quién te contrato; Kuran Kaname-sama

Los ojos lilas se dirigieron a la silla detrás del escritorio, ahí se encontraba un joven atractivo de orbes caobas, y hebras castañas; el albino de inmediato detecto que era un sangre pura.

—Es un honor conocerle; me gustaría preguntarle varias cuestiones sobre los incidentes— decía mientras caminaba hacia aquel escritorio de madera; el castaño indico a Ichijo que se retirará de la habitación, este asintió, pero la sedosa voz del sangre pura le detuvo.

— Que nadie entre; no importa lo que se oiga— Takuma cerró sus parpados de espaldas a Kaname; diciendo "Hai! Kaname-sama"; para después salir.

Las orbes cacao se clavaron en esas amatistas; el sangre pura se levantó de su asiento a gran velocidad; el albino a penas y pudo reaccionar; en ese momento sintió un susurro detrás de su oído, y la proximidad de aquel castaño.

—Eres atractivo; más que una fina mujer—. El cazador intento alejarse, sacar su arma, pero fue en vano; aquel ser tenía la ventaja; las orbes lilas le miraron con enfado.

—Suélteme Kuran-sama— espetó, pero fue ignorado; el sangre pura lo aventó hacia la suave alfombra del piso; el albino forcejeaba; Kuran decidió que esa no era la mejor forma de obtener lo deseado; así que se alejó un poco de aquel muchacho que emanaba temor, pero cierto odio al mismo tiempo.

—Enfadado también te vez sexy — ronroneó; para después levantarse; el oji-amatista le imitó; una vez ambos estuvieron de pie, el chico preguntó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué quiere de mi Kuran-sama?—. La inocencia de la voz retumbaba en los oídos del castaño; quién le volteó a mirar con lujuria; el cazador sintió un frió recorrer su espalda; era temor.

—Quiero que seas mío— respondió con sensualidad; Zero bajo la mirada, cerró sus ojos; y empezó a recordar el dulce beso de hace unos instantes con cierto oji-azul; se llevó sus dedos a sus labios, y abriendo sus ojos dijo con una sonrisa.

—No puedo; hay alguien importante para mí; no podría traicionarle—. La faz de aquel hombre se veía angelical; y esa inocencia cautivaba más al sangre pura; quién le miró con cierta impaciencia; pero entendió de inmediato quién era ese a_lguien más_.

"_Aido…"_ pensó Kaname; de inmediato habló al cazador.

— Sí de verdad le importarás, no te hubiese traído a mí; aún a sabiendas de mi propósito — comentó casual, sentándose en el sofá, observando la reacción confusa del otro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— inquirió, esperando la respuesta.

— Aido sabía que al traerte aquí; te haría mío— afirmó sin apartar su vista de aquellas hermosas amatistas; que ahora reflejaban confusión y dolor.

— Mientes…— murmuró; pero fue escuchado por el ser nocturno.

— Digo la verdad; él te dijo que vinieras solo ¿no es así?— empezó a decir, confundiendo e hiriendo los sentimientos del muchacho; quién bajó la mirada al piso, negando con la cabeza, hasta recordar…

—_¿Qué paso?— preguntó Zero preocupado._

—_No es nada — respondió el oji- turquesa— Kaname-sama quiere conocerte; es una buena oportunidad para que te encuentres con él._

—_¿E Ichiru?— preguntó confuso._

—_Él no vendrá, solamente tú— sentenció._

—_Ah… está bien— en ese momento el de ojos turquesa se disculpó, dejando a los chicos solos._

—_Nii-san; Aido-senpai está raro ¿no?— preguntó tomando del brazo a su hermano, quién le miró y afirmó con la cabeza._

—No, es sólo una coincidencia; un error; él no…—pero esas negaciones fueron cortadas por la suave voz de Kuran; que parecía envolverlo en sedosa red poco a poco.

—Él te entregó a mi Zero— ronroneaba.

Las orbes lilas estaban sumamente dolidas, y en un acto por intentar alejar esa voz que se adentraba a su mente, empezó a disparar dentro de la habitación del presidente de la luna; mientras en otro lado…

/***/

Un chico rubio cerraba la puerta con pesadez; su primo le miraba con preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede Hanabusa?

—Nada, es sólo que…_duele más de lo que pensaba…_—susurró lo último tocándose el pecho; mirando a la nada, caminando hacía su cama, dejándose caer sobre ella.

En ese instante, se escucharon sonidos de un arma desde el cuarto de Kuran; ambos primos abrieron sus ojos, corriendo hacía aquella habitación, no sin antes un murmuró inaudible de Aido _"Zero…"._

Al llegar a los aposentos del castaño, intentaron entrar, pero el vicepresidente les negaba el paso.

—No pueden entrar a la habitación de Kaname-sama— explicaba de la forma más sutil que podía.

—Por favor…— rogó el menor de ellos llenó de preocupación; Takuma le miró con cierta lastima; pero aun así no podía desacatar una orden de Kaname.

—Lo lamento, no pued- —. Sin embargo fue interrumpido por Kain, quien le sujetaba con fuerza al mirar lo angustiado que se encontraba su primo; diciéndole.

—Hanabusa, no entiendo nada, pero parece que necesitas entrar, así que vamos—. Ichijo dejó de resistirse a los segundos de aquel "ataque sorpresivo", el portador del fuego le miro, y dijo.

— Pudiste haberte zafado o evitado—. Takuma sonrió un poco, respondiendo.

— Fue un descuido necesario—. Sin más entró a la habitación para disculparse de aquel con su líder; pero lo que observó le dejo sin habla.

/***/

Aido agradecía de corazón a su primo por esa oportunidad, corrió hasta abrir la puerta de aquel dormitorio, pero sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos al observar a la persona que quería besándose pasional con su mejor amigo.

Las orbes turquesa se quedaron pasmadas; en ese momento el castaño le miro de reojo, sonriendo un poco se separó de su nueva adquisición; quién al no notar la presencia de cierto rubio, preguntó.

— ¿Qué pasa?— cuestionó inocente, sonrojado.

— Tenemos compañía—. Kaname señaló al noble de expresión dolida frente a ellos; el albino le miró confundido; y dirigiéndose al castaño, mencionó.

— Bueno, es mejor que me vaya; luego podemos continuar en donde lo dejamos Kaname.

En ese instante Ichijo entraba a la habitación para disculparse; observando a Hanabusa tomar del brazo a Zero, quién con cierta arrogancia se soltaba del leve tacto del rubio con un jalón brusco; la mirada lila llena de indiferencia ante aquel noble de ojos turquesa.

— Zero…— murmuró; el albino le barrió con la mirada, para después hablarle a Kaname, ignorando la presencia de los demás.

— Kaname, deberías de controlar más a tus seguidores; parece que este pequeño quiere algo, pero creó se equivocó de persona— dicho eso, dio la media vuelta, para marcharse de aquel lugar.

Los ojos de Aido se ocultaban bajo sus cabellos de oro; quién no decía nada; el único que se atrevió a romper ese silenció tras la partida del cazador fue Ichijo.

— ¿Qué sucedió?— cuestionaba confuso. _"¿Ese era Zero? ¿De verdad?"._

Kaname miró a los presentes, con una diplomática sonrisa explicaba.

— Al parecer no recuerda a nadie de esta Academia; únicamente su misión, a su hermano, y a mi siendo su pareja.

El oji-verde observó por segundos a Hanabusa, quién sin levantar la mirada, apretó sus puños, y con la voz cortada se disculpó y retiró de la habitación; seguido por Kain.

— Kaname-sama ¿es lo correcto? ¿No es manipular los recuerdos y sentimientos?— indagaba el vicepresidente con cautela.

—No te preocupes, sólo es hasta que Yuuki regrese, después lo devolveré, y no recordará nada— aseveró.

— Pero Hanabusa parece estar sufriendo— continuó con la voz llena de preocupación.

— Es inocente, aún no sabe muchas cosas; es un capricho, ya se le pasará— afirmó, para después ordenar querer estar sólo.

El sangre pura se recostó, lamió sus labios, y sus ojos se volvieron carmín al pensar en el peli-plata.

/***/

El oji-azul caminaba sin vida hacía su habitación.

— Hanabusa, hey! Hanabusa!— llamaba su primo sin éxito.

El pequeño fue directo a su cuarto, empezó a desabotonar su chaqueta blanca; la dejó caer en el piso, se dirigió al cuarto de baño ignorando todo a su rededor, se encerró en el baño sin emoción aparente, aún con la mirada oculta. El noble abrió la regadera, dejando que el agua empezará a caer como sí de lluvia se tratase; y aún con su camisa, chaleco y pantalón se introdujo debajo de la regadera. Lentamente las gotas empezaron a recorrer la pálida tez de Aido, mezclando las partículas de agua con aquellas gotas asemejando lagrimas salidas de sus ojos. Hanabusa recargo su espalda contra la fría y húmeda pared, dejándose caer, hasta quedar sentado con sus rodillas a la altura del rostro; mientras que suaves gemidos de pesar salían de sus labios, y cada vez su ser se empapaba más.

/***/

El cazador -ahora-, amante de Kaname, llegaba a su habitación siendo recibido por su querido hermano.

— Zero, por qué estás así, ¿qué paso?— inquirió preocupado el menor de los Kiryuu al observar que de aquellos ojos cálidos, ahora con un toque de frialdad caían dos tímidas gotas de cada uno, como sí estuviera llorando.

El mayor de los gemelos, se llevó una de sus manos al rostro; tocó esa lagrima de agua salada; y la miro por instantes; mientras más perlas salían de sus ojos.

— No lo sé, pero siento una profunda tristeza, como sí hubiera perdido algo valioso…— en ese momento la imagen de aquel chico que intentó tomarle del brazo le vino a la mente de golpe, y recordando un nombre pronunció— Hanabusa…— aquel murmuró fue dicho con melancolía, y algo dentro del pecho del cazador se oprimió; mientras su gemelo le veía preocupado.

* * *

Hola! de nuevo; ¿qué tal? Espero les haya gustado este chibi-capi; pero mi musa de verdad me abandono U_U

Les agradecería de corazón sí me dejarán un review; así aún con la musa de vacaciones, exprimiré mis neuronas para traerles continuación XD

*Saludos*

¿review? por favor ^^

PD: No odien a Kaname, pero era necesario para el fic u_u (en realidad me encanta cuando es dulce y tierno con Zero, pero lo necesitaba manipulador)


	3. Recordando

Hi! acá yo con la actualización; esa amenaza de muerte me hizo apurarme XD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews; me alegran el día ^-^

**Solcithooh: **Hola! Gracias; es verdad que el Takuma Ichi merecía salir más; pero no pude, gomen T-T. En otro fic intentaré que salgan más juntos ^^ En cuanto a la pregunta; solo puse Zero, porque no tenía bien claro con quién dejarlo; pero síp, al final es AidoZero; espero te guste n_n *saludos*

**LADY ANETTE: **Hola! gracias por el review; por mi bien ya escribí la actualización ^_^ (risa nerviosa) Espero sea de tu agrado; me tarde algo en hacerlo. En cuanto al enigma y la actualización de tu fic; estuvó genial, de verdad me encantó :D Ya quiero saber que más pasa =)

* * *

Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews ^^ disfruten este capítulo.

Advertencia: Intento de lemmon

* * *

El amanecer empezaba a mostrarse ante la academia; los estudiantes nocturnos dormían; salvó tres de ellos; el primero era aquel chico de ojos turquesa que desahogo sus penas bajó la lluvia ficticia; el segundo un oji-verde preocupado por aquel pequeño y el comportamiento inusual de su amigo y líder; y el tercero era aquel castaño que se había quedado con ganas de algo más en la madrugada.

Por otro lado, un peli plata empezaba a despertarse, con sus memorias de ayer un tanto borrosas y confundido de no recordar muchas cosas, únicamente aparecía su beso con el pura sangre y el recibimiento preocupado de su hermano; en ese momento sintió un cuerpo abrazado al suyo; al saber a quién pertenecía sonrió.

— Ichiru… despierta, tenemos que levantarnos— pronunció con ternura, el contrario se quejó un poco, pero comenzó a abrir sus parpados.

— Zero-nii…— dijo adormilado, para despertarse por completo— ¿Qué sucedió ayer? Dime— demandó con preocupación.

Las orbes amatistas le observaban confundido, pero algo de tristeza reflejada en las mismas.

— No lo sé…, no recuerdo— declaró. Su gemelo le miró preocupado, pero dejó pasar aquello, pues no quería presionar a su hermano.

Posterior a eso se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta, antes de salir dijo.

— Está bien, seguramente no es nada, no te preocupes; descansa el día de hoy; yo haré la guardía— sonrió antes de irse; Zero le miro agradecido y se recostó de nuevo; algo le mantenía un poco deprimido.

/***/

El menor de los Kiryuu caminaba por la academia, las clases habían terminado y él iba a hacer la guardia solo; aunque aún faltaba poco más de una hora, decidió llegar antes. En ese momento sintió un aura vampírica; sus sentidos le alteraron, observó a un joven de cabellos azules y ojos oscuros que le miraba con lujuria; Ichiru tragó saliva; era un sangre pura, tal vez… no podría solo contra él; lo peor vino después cuando este se le acercó a una velocidad impresionante, tirándole su Katana.

…

'_Nii-san…'_ llamó el pequeño; el mayor en ese instante despertó; sintió angustia, corrió hacia su hermano, aun cuando solo tenía puesta una playera y unos jeans, se colocó unos tenis y tomo su Bloody Rose en mano.

…

—Je!, pensé que los Kiryuu eran los mejores; es una lástima que acabes aquí—. Se burló el peliazul mirando el cuerpo lastimado del menor.

— Eres un maldito chupasangre; mi hermano te asesinará, lo juro— bramó con dolor al sentir una hoja de metal atravesar su brazo izquierdo.

— No lo creo…— el vampiro de tez blanca, y ojos seductores mostró sus colmillos antes de atacar a su víctima— no me gustan los hombres, pero eres tan lindo que haré una excepción— dijo con mofa antes de agacharse, e intentar morder al Ichiru, pero en ese momento una espada le atravesó, evitando así que el cazador fuese mordido.

— Desgraciado, cómo osas herir a un sangre pura— bufó molestó con sus orbes carmesí, pero sin ningún agravió en realidad. El salvador de aquel cazador, joven de ojos verdes le miró con frialdad; _cómo se atrevía él a intentar morder a ese niño _que llamaba su atención y era el hermano de Zero; pero después se arrepintió al sentir el aura de aquel ser incrementarse, pues era verdad que alguien noble no podía herir a un nivel A.

En ese instante el peli-azul se abalanzó contra Ichijo ordenándole no moverse, haciendo uso de su título de sangre pura; el oji-verde cerró sus ojos; pero escuchó varios disparos; inmediatamente supo a quién pertenecía el arma; se sintió tranquilo al saber que el menor ya no corría peligro, así que sonrió.

Zero continuó disparando, hasta que aquel vampiro le miró con rencor; aún con sus heridas sin cicatrizar; el albino tenía odio puro en sus orbes al ver a su querido hermano tan herido, pero agradecido ante el vicepresidente que le había ayudado; así que no dejaría aquel chupa-sangre herir más a ninguno de los dos.

Sin embargo aquel sangre-pura era poderoso; aun así Zero continuaba sus ataques; justó cuando pensó lo tenía, bajo la guardia, gran error.

El peli-azul había perdido bastante sangre; así que optó por ataca al niño que le había herido con esas balas; se lanzó hacia aquel ser, pero de su espalda sintió como era atravesado su pecho –en el corazón-; así que en segundos desapareció; los ojos de los tres presentes miraron con asombro la escena; el salvador de aquel trio era nada menos que Kuran Kaname.

— Gracias…— musitó Zero al sangre pura, este le sonrió, mirando que no tuviera ninguna herida; se sintió extrañamente feliz al no notar colmillos en aquel chico; se acercó a él, y lo tomó en sus brazos.

— Es un placer; vamos a mi habitación para que trate esas heridas— pronunció con sensualidad; el albino se sonrojo, pero negó al ver a su gemelo aún en el piso. Kaname aprovechó ese instante manipulando los sentidos del cazador para atontarlo y llevarlo a su habitación; Ichiru le grito.

— ¡Aléjate de mi hermano!— recibiendo por eso una mirada de fastidio del castaño; Ichijo se disculpó, tomó en brazos al menor, quién se sonrojo ante eso, no sin intentar zafarse, pero estaba tan herido que se rindió.

—Kaname-sama no le hará daño— comentó el oji-verde con sus brazos rodeando al menor.

— Hm, eso espero— espetó algo molesto por no poder ayudar a su hermano.

/***/

Él empezaba a abrir sus ojos; aún se encontraba en aquella bañera debajo de la regadera; sentía frio, sus ropas estaban empapadas.

— Baka…— se dijo a sí con tristeza, recordando el beso de la noche anterior de aquellos dos; en ese momento a sus sentidos llegó el aroma del cazador, sus mejillas se sonrojaron; pero su pecho dolió al sentir que junto a Zero estaba su líder. Se levantó con pesadez de aquel lugar; por suerte ya no estaba la regadera abierta.

"_Kain…"_. Aido pensó en su primo con agradecimiento por dejarlo estar solo, y preocuparse por él.

Hanabusa salió del cuarto de baño; se dirigió a su cama. Estaba completamente helado, húmedo, triste, no tenía ganas de nada; aún con sus cabellos humedecidos se tiró sobre las cobijas, cerrando sus ojos, intentando no pensar en nada.

/***/

El prefecto despertaba lentamente, aquella habitación no era la suya; _Kaname_, pensó; luego intentó recordar por qué estaba ahí, pero nada; ni siquiera podía hacer memoria sobre la pelea de hace unos momentos; su cabeza dolía.

"_Pensaré luego"_ se dijo; incorporándose de aquel sitio, caminando hacia la salida.

—Zero…— se escuchó un ronroneo; el albino se viró, mirando esos ojos caoba.

—Kaname…

—Antes de hacer algo, te quedaste dormido; ¿podemos continuar?— preguntó sensual; las mejillas del cazador se enrojecieron, pero sentía que faltaba algo ¿qué era?; ¿ de verdad Kaname era su amante?.

El castaño se acercó al prefecto con cuidado; le abrazó, empezó a besar sus labios; el beso era correspondido; se alegró, empezaba a sentir algo por aquel chico, pero no sabía que era.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cama, Zero se encontraba debajo de Kaname; quién le besaba, lamía, e intentaba quitarle su ropa; el cazador soltaba pequeños gemidos ante aquel tacto, pero definitivamente algo no andaba bien; se sentía normal, pero algo faltaba.

Kaname empezó a bajar el cierre de aquellos jeans; Zero gimió al sentir su miembro en aquellas manos, de repente unos tristes ojos aparecieron en su mente, eran orbes turquesas que le veían con pesar; lentamente el rostro de aquel chico que le había tomado del brazo era el poseedor de sus pensamientos; aquella triste mirada le acongojaba el corazón.

— Ah… no, no puedo, no quiero…— decía entrecortado, algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos— necesito comprobar algo, Kaname por favor… no— terminó de decir, el oji-vino se detuvo con cierto enfado; dejando medio desvestido al albino; quién tomo sus ropas y salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

Tras la partida de Zero, las ventanas se partieron en miles de pedazos.

— Algún día Zero… — susurró el castaño cómo advertencia, dando a entender que el poseedor de aquel nombre sería de él.

/***/

Aido estaba sumido en sus emociones, intentando no pensar en nada, en nadie...

La puerta se abrió con lentitud; un hombre de pantalón azul entraba en ella; de repente una mano le detuvo por el hombro.

— No lo lastimes — pronunció aquella masculina voz de aquel ser; Aido la reconoció como la de Kain; así que no se preocupó; pero le inquietaba el aroma que empezaba a inundar sus sentidos.

"_Baka, ahora mi cerebro produce alucinaciones" _pensaba.

El rostro de Hanabusa estaba hundido en la almohada blanca; en ese momento sintió la presencia de alguien cerca de su cama; y no era precisamente su primo, pero le ignoró al seguir pensando que alucinaba; él sólo quería dormir; es más, ni siquiera pensaba en ir a las clases; que faltaba poco para empezar.

Algo se empezó a subir a la cama, sentía un aura cálida; abrió sus ojos y elevó su rostro lejos de la almohada, ahí fue cuando vio dos orbes amatistas contemplándolo a lado suyo; las mejillas de Aido enrojecieron; intentó levantarse, pero unos brazos le jalaron de nuevo a la cama; le abrazaron con dulzura y cariño.

— Estás frio…— murmuró Zero con el pelirrubio en sus brazos; quién intentaba soltarse. El peli plata por su parte sentía una paz interna, una alegría al tenerle entre sus brazos; se sentía completo.

— Suéltame Kiryuu— demandó con frialdad.

— No…, Aido no recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, únicamente recuerdo a Kaname, pero por favor… no te alejes de mi lado— pidió con sinceridad, lentamente la resistencia del aludido cesó.

— No puedo… Kaname-sama te quiere para él— pronunció con pesar, acomodándose en aquellos brazos.

— Pero no siento lo mismo que contigo cuando estoy con él— comentó el cazador intentando comprender en vano el por qué estar con Kaname no era tan relajante ni le hacía sentir algo dentro de su corazón.

— Pero… me rechazaste, te alejaste de mí; me desconociste— murmuraba con sentimiento aquella acción por parte del prefecto, quién le atrajo más hacia él.

— Perdóname…— luego se alejó un poco, para mirar directamente esas orbes turquesa— Sí te he olvidado, _ayúdame a recordar_—. El albino se acercó al chico, bajó un poco su rostro, y besó con suavidad esos labios; Aido al principio no respondió, hasta que cerrando sus ojos, olvidando que aquel hombre era deseado por su líder, empezó a abrir la comisura de sus labios hasta que Zero pudo adentrar su lengua en aquella cavidad que se separaba con timidez ante él.

— Eres lindo Hanabusa— susurró para después proseguir con esa danza sensual de ambas lenguas; ambos se sentían extasiados; felices, pero el aire les obligó a separarse.

Las azules orbes contemplaron las amatistas; percibiendo que aún Zero no le recordaba, le dolía; pero no podía rendirse; le ayudaría a recordarle y obligaría a que jamás pensará en Kuran Kaname; aunque en eso le fuera la vida; pues seguramente sí Kaname-sama se enteraba, le querría matar.

El noble se acercó de nuevo a Zero; y empezó a besarle; el oji-lila se sorprendió, pero respondió gustoso; ambos se encontraban en la cama, Aido arriba del prefecto.

— Ha..na…, espera— interrumpió el chico; el vampiro se le quedo mirando.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó confuso. ¿Ahora le rechazaría?

— E-Es mi primera vez; digo bueno… — balbuceaba algo apenado; cómo reaccionaría el chico frente a él; ¿se burlaría?. ¡Ah! Rayos, era tan difícil.

Aido sonrió contento, volviendo a juntar sus labios con los del prefecto, para luego separarse.

— Mm, igual yo; eh… s-sí quieres puedes intentar hacer lo que sea; y-yo no te negaré nada— susurró mirando hacía el pecho cubierto por aquella playera blanca, con sus ojos ocultos.

Zero sonrió, de un impulso, colocó a Hanabusa debajo de él.

— Entonces, tendremos que deshacernos de este uniforme primero— dijo pasando su dedo por el chaleco blanco— puede darte un resfriado ¿no crees?— terminó quitándole completamente aquella prenda. El pelirrubio asintió apenado.

El albino regresó a tomar posesión de aquellos labios, sintió los colmillos del noble, se estremeció, pero no sintió temor.

— ¿Deseas mi sangre?— preguntó dejando sus labios, mirándole fijamente. Aido ladeo su rostro apenado, musitando un _"si…"._ Sabía que ese sería el fin, así que entristeció.

— Puedes tenerla— los ojos turquesa inmediatamente se abrieron, y le vieron sorprendidos. Zero agregó— sólo después de que yo tenga cierta… _¿compensación?—_ mencionó de manera sugestiva, posando sus labios en el cuello de Aido; luego dio un lengüetazo de ahí, hasta el lóbulo del oído del pequeño, quién se estremeció; sus iris cambiaron a un carmín, pero se abstuvo con dificultad de lanzarse contra el prefecto.

Lentamente el cazador empezó a desabrochar los botones de aquella húmeda camisa; para después quitarla y sacarse la suya.

Ambos se veían, contemplándose; no eran musculosos, pero sí bien proporcionados.

Los ojos del noble volvieron a cambiar a turquesa al reprimir su lujuria por aquella sangre.

El prefecto comenzó a explorar aquel cuerpo debajo de él; besándolo, acariciándolo, haciendo que Hanabusa soltará suspiros y gemidos cual melodiosa voz ante el prefecto; que sentía su labor iba por buen camino.

En ese instante, varias imágenes pasaban por la cabeza del cazador; desde su llegada, su encuentro con aquel chico, la forma en que se hicieron amigos; hasta la noche en que el pequeño le había encontrado en los brazos de Kaname, besándolo; el albino se detuvo. Aido le miro confundido, ¿había hecho algo mal? Tal vez los gemidos habían espantado a Zero.

— ¿Sucede algo?— inquirió preocupado, aquellos ojos azules mostraban sus sentimientos. El cazador se desconcertó un poco; además recordó que su hermano estaba herido; pero también vino a su mente, la memoria de que Ichiru había sido cargado por Takuma quién le llevaba cual princesa; ese vampiro era amable, así que se sentía tranquilo. Zero observo al chico frente a él, sabiendo que la respuesta a la pregunta de Aido podría hacerle feliz o triste.

"_No lo lastimes"_ Recordó la advertencia del portador del fuego.

"_No lo haré"_ respondió seguro con una mirada.

— Estoy bien, es sólo que…— pronunciaba mirando a Hanabusa, sonriendo— recordé algo importante.

Sin mayor explicación el prefecto empezó de nuevo sus caricias, besando los parpados de Aido, acariciando sus mejillas; trazando aquel tórax masculino con delicadeza; rozando sus caderas con las del contrario mientras tomaba en sus manos aquellas areolas semi rosadas del menor, besándolas, succionándolas; haciendo gemir al pelirrubio.

Luego vino la parte crucial; no sabía qué hacer bien, pero dejo que sus instintos lo guiasen; así que bajo la cremallera de aquel pantalón blanco; se dirigió hacia los boxers del menor; bajándolos de igual forma: con lentitud; Hanabusa tenía sus mejillas teñidas de carmín, pero a cada caricia del prefecto sentía una corriente eléctrica que le fascinaba.

Zeró introdujo dos dedos en los labios del oji-azul; este los lamió, una vez el albino estuvo seguro de que estaban húmedos; introdujo con cuidado uno en la entrada no profanada del pequeño; este pegó un respingo, pero la voz de su amante le susurró _"tranquilo Hana-chan, te amo…"_; al pelirrubio se relajó poco a poco, ahora el prefecto introducía su segundo dedo; intentando lubricar aquella pequeña entrada; sabía que podía ser tosco, pero prefería tratar al pequeño con delicadeza; ya le había hecho sufrir antes; no lo haría ahora.

— Ze…ro…— gimió un poco al sentir aquellas extremidades en él; repentinamente el prefecto encontró algo que llamó su atención, y curioso tocó ese punto. Aido gritó encorvando su espalda; sus ojos nuevamente carmín.

— Z…e…ro…— pronunciaba llevando sus brazos hacia la pálida piel del cazador.

— Estoy aquí Hana…— susurró, tomando una mano de él; besándola con dulzura; después empezó a tocar el miembro de su querido oji-azul para estimularlo, pues él no lo necesitaba; ya estaba duro; su entrepierna dolía. Así que se empezó a desabrochar sus vaqueros, hasta que su virilidad quedó expuesta; sacó los dedos de su pequeño y los lamio; haciendo sonrojar más al menor, quién murmuró _"está sucio"._

El prfecto le miro seductor; con lujuria contenida pero confuso; respondiendo.

—Nada en ti lo está—. Dicho eso acarició la entrada del Hanabusa con cuidado, haciendo que este se arqueará un poco, comentando— Puede dolerte un poco al principio Hana—. Las orbes turquesas indicaron que comprendía y que podía proseguir; así que el peli-platino empezó a introducir su masculinidad en el pelirrubio con cuidado; este frunció un poco el ceño y sus ojos sacaron unas lágrimas; pero a pesar de que dolía, no lloraba por eso; sino que estaba feliz; por fin Zero era suyo y viceversa.

Una vez estuvo adentro; espero la aprobación de Aido para continuar; este meneo las caderas dándosela.

Las embestidas se hicieron presentes; el noble gemía, y rasguñaba la espalda del prefecto debido al éxtasis provocado; mientras Zero le estocaba con más fuerza; quería ser delicado, pero esa estreches era tan placentera que no se contenía; los sentidos de ambos se nublaban en esa afrodisiaca experiencia.

— Z..er..o; ya no puedo— dijo pausado el chico; las amatistas le miraron con amor; esa calidez sólo podía significar eso.

Entonces el cazador embistió por vez última en esa noche a su amante, corriéndose dentro de él; y logrando la liberación de ambos; los brazos de Hanabusa cayeron con pesadez; estaba cansado. Kiryuu lo abrazó al caer encima de él; luego después de las respiraciones agitadas de ambos; Zero murmuró en el oído de su amado.

— Ahora puedes beber—. Las orbes carmín se presentaron, sí bien hubo duda; está desapareció al ver la mirada lila llena de seguridad.

Aido lamió el cuello del prefecto una y otra vez; luego mostro sus caninos y los incrustó en la piel; bebiendo cómo sí fuera el más exquisito vino en el mundo de aquella sangre; la de Zero.

Una vez terminó, dio las gracias con timidez; sus parpados se cerraron y empezó a dormir; pero lamentablemente Kuran había salido antes de sus clases; esperando hablar con Aido sobre un tema importante: Zero. Cuando abrió la habitación, encontró dos cuerpos en una sola cama; ambos desnudos, con algo de sudor, y el olor a sexo en la habitación.

Las ventanas se quebraron; los chicos despertaron; y el menor fue lanzado a la pared de forma brusca; cayendo al piso completamente desnudo.

— _Aido… ¿te atreves a tocar lo que es mío—. _Siseó molestó con su mirada carmín, y su aura llena de odio.

El noble le miró con terror; pero se levantó de aquella posición con dificultad, debido a la presión; observó el rostro de Zero lleno de preocupación; y mirando fijamente a su amigo dijo lo más firme que pudo.

—Kaname-sama; Zero no es de usted; es él la persona que amo, y sí por eso me asesina; hágalo, pero sepa que aunque borré sus memorias; aunque cambia sus sentimientos; yo jamás le dejaré de querer—. Después de eso, espero su muerte; cerró sus parpados, pero nada; luego sintió algo cálido; era un abrazo; abrió sus ojos y ahí lo vio. Zero estaba abrazandolo. Aido intentó alejarlo, no quería que muriera, no él.

Kaname sintió que su corazón se estrujaba, pero no le dio importancia; un simple humano no podía ser comparado con su amada Yuuki; así que se viró por donde había entrado y se marchó; diciendo.

— El trabajo está hecho; su presencia no es necesaria; y Aido…— decía de espaldas a los amantes.

— Hai! Kaname-sama

— Eres libre de irte de esta Academia; es mejor sí lo haces—. Kaname se retiró escuchando un _"Hai! Kaname-sama; gracias"_ llenó de felicidad.

/***/

A la mañana siguiente; ninguno de los Kiryuu se encontraba en la habitación, su trabajo había sido pagado; y uno de los nobles había desaparecido.

/***/

Dias después...

En la habitación de Kuran se adentró un joven de ojos verdes, mirada amable.

—Kaname-sama; estos son los informes— le extendió unos documentos. El sangre pura los ignoro, mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos aquella vez?— cuestionó. Las orbes verdes le vieron fijo; únicamente le mostró una sonrisa para después fijar su vista en la ventana.

—Para él, yo era únicamente un amigo…— murmuró.

Kaname le miró por segundos, sonriendo un poco.

— Eso no dice está carta—. El castaño mostro un papel con el sello de los Kiryuu en el; Takuma le miró sorprendido.

— ¿Eh?

— Es de Ichiru; dice:

_Takuma no baka; aquel día te di un montón de insinuaciones, y sólo reirás con amabilidad_

Ichijo miraba confuso a su amigo; quién veía divertido la imagen de un ojo tipo anime con una lengua afuera después de las palabras leídas. Kuran prosiguió.

_Sí no estás en mi casa para la próxima semana después de esta carta; me conseguiré a alguien más; tonto chupa sangre._

_Con cariño: Ichiru._

Takuma sonrió con calidez; con la mirada pidió permiso para marcharse.

— Dale mis saludos a Aido; puedes retirarte—. Ichijo agradeció, estaba por irse, pero antes preguntó.

— Kaname-sama— el aludido le miró— ¿cuándo llegó esa carta?—. El castaño miró el sobre en el que venía, abrió sus ojos de par en par; y después de aclararse la garganta comento con elegancia.

— Hace seis días…

Takuma le miró con los ojos de plato; y salió con rapidez después de una reverencia. Ni siquiera se molestó en empacar sus cosas; Ichiru había sido claro "una semana"; salió de ahí con presura; hacía el lugar que sería su nuevo hogar: La casa de los Kiryuu.

Kaname por su lado sentía una gran pena; entre tanto documento no había revisado la correspondencia hasta ese día.

* * *

Bien, aqui termina la historia; mi lemmon estuvó fatal, lo sé; perdonenme U_U. Espero mejorar; muchas gracias por leer este fic ^^

¿Reviews? onegai ^-^

Cuidense, bye~!


End file.
